KEEP OUT!
by BleedingVampireLove
Summary: 'KEEP OUT' the sign is posted on his door 24/7; why? No one knows. It's never been a secret that Izaya Orihara wasn't normal, nor that he had unusual tastes. A devil in human's clothing walking the streets of Ikebukuro. - Izaya/Mikado -
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Hello everyone! :D

Well while I'm currently on hiatus for my Pandora Hearts story, I've gotten into a total obsession with Durarara!! 3

This series is addicting in many ways, but I think what stands out the most if that it's based off modern day life and the dangers that come with it. That and the many screwed up characters. Ryohgo Narita you have out done yourself once again!

Character wise, I'm on board the Izaya wagon...and always will be. The sick twisted little devil is just too much fun not to love.

Pairing wise...that's a much tougher, there are so many that I love! The only pairing I can say with certainty that I like 100% is Shinra/Celty. However I also like Izaya/Mikado, Kida/Mikado, Izaya/Shizou and Shizou/Celty.

For this particular story, the pairing is Izaya/Mikado (mainly because it seems to be my main obsession pairing for Izaya). Why? Not a clue. They have hardly any moments, but I adore this pairing anyways.

So enough rambling, here is my first DRRR!! fanfic on ! :D

**//Disclaimer;; **--- _I do not own Durarara!! If I did Izaya would be the world's pimp. _

* * *

**//CHAPTER 1//**

* * *

_Twas a Friday night and all through the city, lights a blazed and people stirring among the crowds. The parents handling their children with care, in hopes of avoiding the drunkards' lair._

_Hoes nestled sung in their beds, visions of dirty deeds in their heads._

_All seems joyous and peaceful, though this is far from your average Christmas story. There is no fairytale ending, nor Santa waiting upon your roof to give you presents. No this is Ikebukuro; the city of lights, drugs and DOLLARS._

Mikado Ryugamine was just your average teenage boy who was dragged into the wrong place at the wrong time; or so said his childhood friend Masaomi Kida. To Mikado, his chance encounter with the city of Ikebukuro was more than coincidence; it was inevitable.

Ikebukuro is a city plagued by gangs and hoodlums. The underground controlled the night life, and _DOLLARS_ controlled the underground.

_DOLLARS_ - the famous group of people who dealt with the cities other gangs. This often resulted in violent breakouts throughout the city. One would normally find this to be dangerous, and want to get out as soon as possible; except Mikado.

To Mikado, Ikebukuro was an interesting place; full of life and wonder. To a small town boy, the large city can be quite a rush.

"Whoa what a hall! Simon my friend you out did yourself this time!" Kida exclaimed giving the Russian a slap on the back.

It was after school that Kida had dragged Anri and I to the local sushi shop; now currently having a table covered in unusual sushi dishes that the tall black Russian placed in front of us. To be honest I was a little nervous, Simon's sushi wasn't always the most edible item on the menu.

"Um...t-thank you Simon." I said smiling politely at the man. He merely smiled back, and told me sushi was good and that I should eat. Feeling I should be respectful despite my lack of appetite, I indulged.

After we finished our sushi buffet, Kida and I parted ways with Anri. We weren't entirely sure what we were going to do next, so we just decided to tour the city and look at the bystanders (or as Kida would call it 'picking up chicks').

Sitting on a bench overlooking the park, I watched as Kida tried numerous times to get a date (all of which failed miserably). It was kind of pathetic really, though I knew he was usually half joking when he flirted. What's worse is he blames his failing on my 'sullen' look. Though I guess it's that same goofy sense of denial that makes him such a likeable person. People look up to him, and admire his positive attitude. I'm one of those people.

'_Still, I guess his nick-name 'fail flirt' isn't just for show.'_ I thought as I watched Kida strike out for the twenty second time today.

We arrived at my house around 8pm, Kida left for his own saying we would see each other again at school tomorrow. Sliding off my shoes I put my bag down and turned on my computer.

"I wonder if anyone is online."

I opened the chat room and saw that _Setton_ and _Kanra_ were online. I started to type...

_Tanaka Taro: Hey Setton how's it going?  
Setton: I'm fine you?  
Tanaka Taro: I'm good just got back home.  
Kanra: I'm fine too, thanks for asking. :'(  
Tanaka Taro: Sorry Kanra.  
Kanra: It's ok. So what were you doing today?  
Tanaka Taro: School and ate sushi till I was ready to pop.  
Setton: Simon had on another Sushi special?  
Tanaka Taro: Yeah.  
Kanra: AWWW!!! I wish I could have gone, but I had to work. *pouts*  
Tanaka Taro: Haha you really like sushi don't you Kanra?  
Kanra: Yes I do!  
Kanra: Oh hey did you hear?  
Tanaka Taro: Hear what?  
Kanra: I heard Dotachin and the Otaku's were chasing after someone last night.  
Setton: Dotachin?  
Tanaka Taro: She means Kyohei Kadota.  
Setton: Oh. Why were they chasing after someone?  
Kanra: I don't know...but I heard that someone the person they were chasing was part of a kidnapping.  
Tanaka Taro: !!!!!  
Setton: !!!!!  
Tanaka Taro: That's horrible.  
Setton: Why would someone do that?  
Kanra: Because that's the city for you.  
Setton: ...  
Kanra: I need to go. It's time for work.  
Tanaka Taro: Alright talk to you later.  
Setton: Goodbye.  
Kanra: Bye~!  
(Kanra has signed off)  
Setton: I should go to. I have to go shopping.  
Tanaka Taro: Alright. Talk to you later.  
Setton: Bye.  
(Setton has signed off)  
(Tanaka Taro has signed off)_

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. There wasn't much to talk about today. In fact lately it had been rather dull around Ikebukuro. No sightings of the _'head-less rider'_, no gang fights, not even that man Izaya Orihara was showing up to mess around with Shizou Heiwajima.

'_If this continues, I'll be bored. It won't be any different than from my old town.'_

Grumbling I shut off my computer and went to put on my shoes.

'_I'll just go for a little walk. It's not that late out yet.'_ I thought as I slid out the door.

As I walked down the street I saw many people lying in the ditch passed out from drinking. Why did people drink if all they were going to do was lay there in their own vomit? Granted it's not like I haven't wondered what alcohol tastes like, but since I'm underage I cannot try it.

The city lights blazed bright and colourful as the local clubs were in full swing, music blaring and all.

"HEY MIKADO! How's it going!?" Erika Karisawa said as she slapped me on my back.

"Owww...Karisawa-san do you have to that?" I asked holding my back in pain.

"Hm, do what?"

"Never mind..."

"Hey there Ryugamine-kun." Dotachin said walking up to me with Walker Yumasaki.

"Hello, Kadota-san, Yumasaki-san." I said bowing my head in respect to my elders.

"Haha, no need to be so polite Ryugamine-kun!" Walker said slinging his arm over my shoulders. "So what are you doing out here so late?"

"Just taking a walk. There's nothing to do at home so I wanted to get some fresh air."

"...And what exactly is _'fresh'_ about this air?" Making a hand gesture to shoo away the smell of cigarette smoke.

He had a point, the city was filled with the smell of chemicals that couldn't be good for your body.

'_No wonder global warming is bad right now.'_ I thought my nose cringing at the smell of alcohol surrounding me.

"Oh Kadota-san, can I ask you well...a question?" I asked.

"Hmmm? Sure I don't see why not." He said.

"O-Oh, well you see...I heard that you guys were chasing after someone who was involved in a kidnapping yesterday....I-is it true?"

Dotachin remained silent. Simply by staring at me I could tell he wasn't going to answer my question.

"I'll say this much. You should go home now and don't come back out after 10pm ok? It's dangerous here at night, and you know that." He answered.

Dotachin looked at me for a sign of agreement, I nodded. I didn't know why he was warning me now, I had been living here for 2 months now and had been out many times after 10pm; so why now?__

---------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

Done chapter one!!

Yes sorry for it being so short and not containing any of Izaya, but I'm trying to go slow with this story since I hate rushing into relationships.

_Though granted this series is freakin hard to write for without screwing up character traits._

Speaking of character traits, was I able to keep everyone in character? I think I kept Mikado in character, even though it may not seem like it. Mainly because well...let's face it Mikado is BLUNT. Very blunt. Whether it's unintentional or not, Mikado has a habit of being very blunt, and it's obvious that he likes the ruckus of Ikebukuro and gets bored easily (though he doesn't show it often).

Be sure to let me know how I did with keeping everyone in character though please.

Next chapter I will be having a little of Shinra and Celty appear, maybe Izaya later on. You know him; he only appears when something interests him.

Thank you for reading _'KEEP OUT!!'_ Chapter 1! 3

_**~BleedingVampireLove**_


	2. Notification

-------------------------------------------------------------  
**//KEEP OUT!! - Notification;;  
**-------------------------------------------------------------**  
****  
A/N:**

Hey everyone! :D

I'm just here letting you know that I'm not dead. I've just been busy recently to actually post the next chapter to this story. I had to fill out college applications, pay fees, fill out more forms of scholarships, than Math decided that it hated me and I didn't understand shit so I ended up stay after school lots for help. But it's better now (for now).

No this story is not dead, but it is rather hard to writing for this series without making it sound too...simple. I'm actually done half of chapter 2, but I'm having problems with writing the 2nd half (oh woes of the writing soul...pfft. xD).

If any one of you have something in particular you would like to see happen in this series let me know! I might put it in the next chapter so long as I can work it in, and it doesn't involve rushing the relationship of Izaya and Mikado *hates when relationships are rushed in fics*.

Anyways just letting you all know that I am alive, and so is the story, it's just hard to write for; and I'm the type of person who writes when in the mood or has an idea. I never plan it out ahead. xD

_**~ BleedingVampireLove**_

P.S. – Thank you all you reviewers! I'm happy to see so many IzayaxMikado fans aside from myself! :D


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Welcome back everyone!

First of all thank you to all of the readers who have be patiently waiting for this day to come (it was a long hard road wasn't it?). xD

I'm sorry this took so long to do, I had math to catch up on (which I should be doing now), and my computer class is in the final weeks of crunch time before I graduate (hallelujah!).

I actually think this chapter is shorter than the other, but I needed to get a chapter up at some point; and hopefully I`ll be able to update more often after this. That is...assuming the idea come to my head all right.

So in order to help me get more ideas of what to put in here, please post some things you would like to see happen. I`ll see if I can work it out with my story and fit it in. :)

Ok anyways back to the story...

Here is the long anticipated Chapter 2 of '_KEEP OUT!'_.

**NOTE –** Anything with a * beside it means the definition of it is at the bottom.

**/Disclaimer;; **- _I do not own Durarara! If I did Izaya would be the world's pimp. _

**/CHAPTER 2/**

_DING DONG!_

"_Attention students, this is your principle speaking. For all of you wishing to participate in the planning of the school's spring festival, the signup sheet is posted on the bulletin board by the main entrance. That is all."_

_CLICK._

I wanted to help out, but I'd just get picked on; though I might be able to if she were to join. That way I'm not completely alone. Even if he would join, that would be nice; it will never happen. These contradicting thoughts flooded their way into my head and penetrated my brain. Drowning in this sea of confusion and anxiety I let my head fall onto my desk. The cool surface fanning my inner motor as I over heated.

"Neh, Mikado what are you doing?" a certain hyper active blonde asked.

"...I'm cooling my head." I stated.

"Really; why? Did you see something you shouldn't have?"

The said blonde grinned a mischievous grin, pointy teeth and all. His eyes practically screaming perverted thoughts as he burned a hole into the back of my head. I instantly thought of the Cheshire Cat from Alice In Wonderland. There were so many references to it now or days, that it was hard not to make something of it in your daily life. As I say this, there is likely some poor young boy being defiled in an Alice costume somewhere in the world.

"Say Mikado, are you going to sign up for the planning committee?"

"...Hm I'm not sure..."

"You should! I mean; I wouldn't, but you should. You'd be good at it. Plus..."

Kida looked around the classroom to make sure no one was listening then quietly whispered in my ear.

"Maybe Anri will be on the planning committee too?"

I jolted out of my seat, my face dusted with a light shade of pink. I knew nothing good could come of Kida saying those words. It never did.

"W-What are you t-talking about Kida? Sonohara-san wouldn't do such a thing; she's way to busy..." It was then that I noticed it, "Wait...when did you start calling her Anri?"

"Hmmm?"

He looked at me innocently, as if he hadn't just broken the honorific barrier surrounding us. In fact, he acted like it was normal; even though it wasn't.

'_Why would he do that though?...C-could Sonohara-san and Kida-kun have something going on between them!'_ I thought to myself.

Looking at Kida's innocent look I couldn't help but think it was impossible. It was probably just a coincidence, nothing more;...right?

All he did was work. Work, chat online, work, and act like an idiot. That's all Shinra did, except when it came to Celty. Truth be told, she didn't mind his constant attention when it came to her; though she could do without his disregard for her lost head. It's not like he didn't care, he often said he thought she was perfectly fine without a head. That it made her unique. However...she wished just once that he would help her pursue her head, rather than trying to make her stop.

"Celty, what's wrong? You look kind of down." Shinra asked the said headless woman.

[_It's nothing._]

"Really Celty it's ok, you can tell me."

Shinra sat down beside the headless woman. Taking her hand in his

"Come on. What's wrong?"

Celty sighed. She knew he wouldn't give up, not when it came to her.

'_But...'_ She looked at Shinra.

...She also knew he would never understand her desires.

Just then Celty's PDA went off. She got a message from Izaya Orihara containing what she thought was another job for her to complete.

"Hmmm, what does it say Celty?" Shinra asked.

Celty typed on her PDA and showed it to Shinra.

[_It makes no sense._]

"What doesn't?"

[_This._]

Celty showed Shinra the message she just received from Izaya. It said...

_**:Celty,**_

_**Hey did you know?  
There are two means of refuge from the miseries of life; music and cats*.**_

_**- Izaya:**_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I arrived home at around 5pm. The sky was a mix of orange, red and yellow; colours of fiery burning passion, and clouds now an oddly attractive pink colour cloaked it with their subtle gentleness.

My tiny apartment bare, leaving all its continents open for all to see and witness. There is a small futon to the right, and to the left, a computer. That small computer is where it all happened, where DOLLARS was created, where the real me was born; the me who wanted an exciting life, and was willing to do anything to get it.

With just a mere click of a button, I gained all access to the world's biggest resource; the internet. With merely two clicks, I can manipulate those I talk to.

_(Tanaka Taro has signed in)  
Tanaka Taro: Hey everyone.  
Kanra: HEY! Welcome back Tanaka.  
Tanaka Taro: ...Is Setton-san not on?  
Kanra: Yeah. Why am I not good enough for you? T_T  
Tanaka Taro: EH! Oh um-uh no that's not it Kanra-san...  
Kanra: Haha it's ok! I was just joking with ya. 3  
Tanaka Taro: That wasn't funny Kanra-san...  
Kanra: Aw don't be such a party pooper! xD  
Tanaka Taro:...Party pooper? Who even still uses that?  
Kanra: ...idk...?  
Tanaka Taro :...  
Tanaka Taro: Oh hey you never told me who Dotachin was!  
Kanra: Oh yeah! I forgot all about that! xP  
Tanaka Taro :...So are you going to tell me or what?  
Kanra: Ok ok jeez don't get your panties in a bunch.  
Tanaka Taro: !  
Kanra: Haha. Ok Dotachin is basically a member of DOLLARS, but he's also a big Otaku. xD  
Tanaka Taro: He's a member of DOLLARS?  
Kanra: Yeppers! :D  
Tanaka Taro: Hmmm...  
Kanra: Oh hey Tanaka-kun!  
Tanaka Taro: What?  
Kanra: Do not take life too seriously. You will never get out of it alive_.*  
_(Kanra has signed off)  
Tanaka Taro: Huh? Kanra-san!...What did she mean by that?  
(Tanaka Taro has signed out)_

'_Don't take life to seriously? Is Kanra-san saying I'm too boring? But I won't get out alive? What does that even mean?'_ I pondered as I lay on my back staring up at the ceiling.

The fan spinning round and round, it was calming...almost hypnotic in a weird way. It reminded me of someone else, who I don't really remember; but the person was also very hypnotic in a peculiar sense. I chose to ignore the odd nostalgic sense that invaded my head, and not heeding Dotachin's words, go for another walk.

Cars zoomed by, their shapes a blur. Street lights reflected off the stained black windows. As I walked in the park, I heard the sound of music coming from a few feet away. Deciding to check it out, I paced myself slowly towards the harmonic melody.

After dodging my way through some bushes and maneuvering around tree roots, I found myself looking down at a small kitten. It was a simple black cat, sheltered by a box which seemed to be its home. Beside it was a small radio.

"So that's where the music was coming from." I said looking as though I was talking to the cat. "What are you doing out here alone anyways?"

I stroked the cat's fur; it responded by gently prodding its nose into my hand, and rubbing it's head against my palm. Purring loudly it mewed; affection coursing through its body. A small smile lifted at the corner of my cheeks. Innocence such as this should be preserved. It was then that it occurred to me, protecting this innocence is what DOLLARS was really about. It gave us a sense of harmony with others while still being able to protect them. It was a sense of justice in this world that was horribly corrupt...and I was their leader.

"My my, you shouldn't be out this late...Mikado-kun."

_**A/N:**_

Don't you hate me right now? xD

Yes I actually left it on a cliffy before my writing inspiration went away. Blame the anime for having little to no moments between these two. I'm going off of what few things I have seen in the anime/manga and read about in spoilers from the novel. Dx

Well regardless, Izaya finally made his appearance in front of Mikado! From here on out is when they start to have more interaction. (Has anyone notice all the adults seem to be telling Mikado that he shouldn't be out so late at the end of each chapter? xD)

So please, for faster uploading, when you review please comment on things you would like to see happen. It might give me some writing inspiration!

**[1]* **- The text Izaya sent Celty was a quote by Albert Schweitzer.  
**[2]*** - In the chat room Kanra used a quote by Elbert Hubbard.

Thank you for reading '_KEEP OUT!_' Chapter 2! :D

_**~BleedingVampireLove**_


End file.
